The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method and in particular to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method by which a focal distance can be more easily known.
In recent years, a see-through head mounted display (HMD) has been developed. For example, a see-through HMD that expresses a depth by adjusting a binocular disparity or convergence has been proposed (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-42654). Further, there has been proposed adding an imaging function to such a see-through HMD for imaging a subject of a real space viewed by a user through the see-through HMD.